


you are my sunshine

by ObscureReference



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: Xander looked… uncomfortable, to say the least.After a long moment, he said, “This is our child.”He looked at Laslow expectantly.Laslow blinked.“’Our’ like… the royal family’s?” he asked.The baby made a wet smacking noise with his mouth. Somehow Xander looked even more displeased. More displeased with Laslow than the baby, at least.





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the concept of Wishbabies floating around the internet here and there for a while, and while writing a collab fic with Kimium, the idea really bit me in the butt. So here we are! I hope you enjoy!

Peri wrinkled her nose as Laslow passed her in the doorway.

“I don’t really get why you guys didn’t say anything,” she said sourly.

Laslow wanted to ask her what she meant or why he’d been summoned to Lord Xander’s room on his day off, but Peri shuffled by and disappeared down the hall before he could ask. Confused and a little worried, he entered the bedroom.

And stared.

“Is that a baby,” Laslow said, staring at the squirming bundle in Xander’s arms.

Lord Xander looked incredibly solemn for someone holding a baby. The baby also looked ridiculously small in Xander’s arms, even though—Laslow peered closer, eyebrows furrowed—upon closer inspection, the baby actually looked quite plump and round. That was good for babies, right? Laslow didn’t have much experience with them. He especially had no experience with them in Nohr.

“Yes,” Xander said seriously. “I found him on the windowsill this morning.”

So it was a boy then. Laslow blinked.

“Okay,” he said.

Then:

 _“What?”_ Laslow squawked, eyes darting to the still open window. They were several stories up. “Are you _joking_? Who would have left a baby up there? How? Is he alright?”

The baby looked healthy, but he gurgled unhappily at Laslow’s panic, squirming even harder in Xander’s arms. Xander shot him a look.

“Laslow, please lower your voice,” Xander said in a tone that left no room for argument. Laslow shut his mouth. Xander sighed. “We cannot afford to upset him right now. I just sent Peri to get infant supplies. As of this moment, we have nothing.”

Right. No crying until they had diapers or milk or toys or. Whatever babies needed. Okay. Laslow could do that.

He could not stop staring at the baby. The _baby_. In Xander’s room.

“Shouldn’t I also be getting supplies too?” Laslow asked.

Were they supposed to be giving this baby to somebody? Who would go through the trouble of leaving a baby on a _windowsill_? Who would _climb a castle_ while _holding_ a baby? There were about eight million risks involving that muddled plan. Laslow couldn’t wrap his brain around them all.

Xander was quiet for a long moment. Laslow tore his eyes away from the baby.

Xander looked… uncomfortable, to say the least.

After a long moment, he said, “This is our child.”

He looked at Laslow expectantly.

Laslow blinked.

“’Our’ like… the royal family’s?” he asked.

The baby made a wet smacking noise with his mouth. Somehow Xander looked even more displeased. More displeased with Laslow than the baby, at least.

“No,” Xander said. “’Ours’ like mine and yours.”

Laslow’s pulse skyrocketed. He felt his eyes widen, and every sniffle and gurgle the baby made sent his heart skipping a beat.

Xander looked deadly serious.

“Milord!” His voice was an octave higher than it should have been, and he knew it. “Is this the way people propose marriage in Nohr? This is awfully sudden! We haven’t even—”

He cut himself off with a strangled noise as the image of all the things he and Xander _hadn’t_ done popped into his head. Laslow buried his face in his hands. He’d known Nohr and Ylisee had their differences, but this was simply too fast! He hadn’t even known Xander felt the same way about him! It was pretty presumptuous to assume Laslow wanted to start their marriage out with a baby right off the bat too.

Then again, there were probably royal obligations that had to be taken into account…

Xander’s thick fingers wrapped around Laslow’s wrist and gently tugged Laslow’s hands from his face. The baby sat in the crook of Xander’s arm, perfectly content. Xander looked unamused.

“I’m not proposing to you,” Xander said. Then he paused, contemplating. “Well, I suppose there are some things that need to be considered given the situation, but—” He took in Laslow’s stunned face and cleared his throat. “That can be shelved for a later time.”

“O-Okay,” Laslow agreed. There was a lot happening at once here, and he still needed the full picture. “Where did you… get this child, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Xander’s brow furrowed.

“I just told you he was ours,” he said.

Laslow squinted at the baby. It still looked perfectly normal and not at all like it was about to cry. Or so he hoped.

“Yes,” Laslow said slowly. “But from where?”

Xander looked at him for a long moment. Then he walked over to the table by the windowsill and fiddled with a basket filled with blankets that Laslow had failed to notice until just now. Xander plucked something from the tangle of blankets and walked back over, holding it out to Laslow.

“Here,” he said. “This should make things obvious.”

It was a brass rectangular plate. Laslow took it.

There, written clear as day like a sign, were their names in clear print. _Xander & Laslow._

There was even a cursive squiggle in place of an “and.” It made the placard look overall very fancy.

Laslow looked over to the basket on the table. The baby had been found in that basket? On the windowsill with this plate declaring Xander and Laslow the… what, the parents? Was this someone’s bad idea of a prank? A misunderstanding?

“Who…” Laslow trailed off. He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it all.

“You and I,” Xander said, the tone of _“obviously”_ clear in his voice. He cleared his throat again, and this time if Laslow hadn’t known any better, he would have thought Xander sounded nervous. “It seems you and I have been, ah. Wanting.”

Laslow knew he was still staring. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

Was that a new redness to the tips of Xander’s ears? Was his lord _blushing?_

“Sometimes these things happen,” Xander continued, sounding honest to goodness _sheepish_.

“They really don’t,” Laslow said absently. He blinked hard and set the plate with their names on Xander’s nearby desk.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to smile. “Well, I suppose the cat’s out of the bag now, isn’t it? You and I—well, _you and I_ haven’t actually done anything, I suppose. But I suppose it’s obvious that I, you know.” He flushed. “Wanted.”

The baby chimed in with a happy noise that sounded nearly like a giggle. Clearly he was not on Laslow’s side.

“You are not the only guilty party at play here,” Xander offered.

Laslow flushed. _Guilty._ Like his feelings were a crime. Maybe they were, considering it was Nohr.

“I suppose not,” he allowed. After all, Xander had said that he and Laslow _both_ had been wanting. “I just don’t really know how anyone else would have known that. Or why they would feel the need to leave a baby in your window about it.”

He thought hard, but he couldn’t come up with any explanation. Even if Xander truly felt the same—which still seemed unlikely, despite Xander all but admitting so outright—Laslow still didn’t understand how anyone else would have known about their feelings either. Laslow certainly hadn’t.

And they still had a baby to deal with as well.

This was not at all how Laslow had imagined their confessions going, even in his unlikeliest fantasies.

A beat passed. Laslow, who had been staring at the floor while curling a lock of hair around and around on his finger to keep his hands busy, looked up.

“Are you being purposely obtuse?” Xander frowned. “There is no third party. We wished this baby out of the sky.”

A long moment of silence passed between them.

“Are you… feeling alright, milord?” Laslow asked, straightening, eyes darting worriedly to the baby in Xander’s arms. “Maybe you should sit down for a moment. I can take him.”

He held his arms out to take the baby even though he barely had any idea how to hold one properly, but instead of handing the baby over and getting the concussion he clearly had checked out, Xander simply frowned at Laslow even harder.

“What are you talking about?” Xander said. “I’m feeling perfectly fine.”

“Of course you are,” Laslow said, keeping his arms out in hopes Xander would decide he was ready to hand the baby over. “I can just hold him while you lay down and we wait for Peri to return.”

Xander paused. He looked at Laslow thoughtfully.

“Laslow,” he said slowly, adjusting the baby in his grip. “Describe to me where children come from.”

Gods, was Laslow really going to have to explain the birds and the bees to a grown man? To his boss and the man he had just been outed as being in love with? Laslow didn’t think his face could get any redder than it felt.

“Well, you know,” Laslow stuttered. “When a couple— _you know_.”

Xander looked at him expectantly. Did Laslow really have to say this out loud? In front of the _baby_?

“ _Get together_ ,” Laslow continued, “There usually is, uh. A nine-month waiting period. And then.” He shrugged, palms open. “A baby?”

Laslow winced. Why had that last part come out as a question? He stole a quick glance at Xander. Xander did not look impressed.

“Yes,” Xander drawled. “Alternatively, if their feelings are strong enough, the couple can also wish for a child.”

“No, they can’t,” Laslow said reflexively, the way one might have said _“No, of course the sky isn’t purple”_ or “ _No, I can’t transform into a cow.”_

“Yes, they can,” Xander countered. “I’m not sure how it functions in your homeland, Laslow, but a large portion of Nohr and Hoshdio’s populations are born through wishing. You can ask Peri about it when she returns.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Peri walked in holding in a bundle of fresh blankets, baby bottles, and other assorted baby items Laslow barely registered in his confusion. She unceremoniously dropped the bundle off on Xander’s desk, covering the important papers and books that normally sat there.

“I told Jakob and Flora, and they said they’d get more stuff,” Peri announced. She still looked a little miffed, but not nearly as much as earlier. “I don’t think they wanted to, but I made them. They said they’d be back soon.”

Laslow knew exactly what Peri did when she “made” somebody do something. He winced in sympathy.

“Thank you, Peri,” Xander said. Peri beamed. “One last thing. Would you mind confirming for Laslow that it is possible to wish babies out of the sky?”

Peri blinked owlishly, and for a moment Laslow had the foolish thought that she was going to say something reasonable.

Instead Peri said, “Of course you can! That’s how you and Laslow got your baby, right?” She wrinkled her nose again. “I didn’t even know you guys wanted one. It’s not really fair that you kept it a secret.”

“Truth be told, we didn’t know we wanted one either,” Xander said, sending Laslow a look. Laslow was still reeling from this new information.

“Peri,” Laslow said weakly. “How can you wish babies from the sky?”

Peri shrugged.

“I dunno,” she said, doing nothing to help the swirl of confusion rattling around Laslow’s head. “I’ve never really wanted one. It just happens when you do.”

“It just happens,” Laslow echoed.

“Yeah, it just happens!” Peri insisted. She shot Laslow a confused look. “Didn’t you know that?”

“Ah, no.”

Peri looked pleased. “Then I taught _you_ something for once, Laslow!”

Laslow felt dizzy.

“Yes,” he said. “You have.”

“That will be all, thank you,” Xander said, looking at Peri. “I expect Flora and Jakob will be here soon.”

“They had better,” Peri said. “Or else!”

The _thwack_ sound Peri made when she clapped her hands together made the baby whimper dangerously. Laslow and Xander shared a look.

"Thank you, Peri," Xander said. "That will be all." 

He dismissed her. She left with a shrug.

As the door closed behind her, Xander asked, “Is that proof enough for you?”

“Wha—” Laslow squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. “But I’ve never heard of a baby being born from—wishing?”

Xander shook his head, looking a little amazed.

“And I have never heard of a place where children can’t be conceived that way,” he said. “But the facts being what they are, it appears you and I _have_ been wishing.”

Laslow hadn’t really thought about it until that moment. But perhaps he had been.

He’d wanted Xander, certainly. Wanted to continue serving Xander tea and standing beside him on the battlefield as something more than just a retainer. Laslow had wanted _more_ for a long time now. He’d also been aware there was little to no chance Xander wanted the same.

Or so he’d thought.

Laslow hadn’t been consciously thinking about it, but in all his wishing to be a part of Xander’s family, it wasn’t much of a stretch to think he had somehow wished to _start_ a family as well.

And apparently so had Xander.

Laslow breathed in. Something settled in his chest.

“Can I hold him?” he asked, sounding a little more unsure than he felt.

Xander looked like he was considering the fact Laslow still might have thought he was crazy, but eventually he nodded and held the baby out. Laslow took him from Xander. Carefully. He used both hands and was extra careful to keep one hand supporting the baby’s incredibly wobbly neck.

Suddenly, with the weight of the baby— _their_ baby—in Laslow’s arms, the situation became somehow more real.

They had a _baby_. A real _baby_. Him and Xander.

Laslow’s eyes were wide. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of his chest.

The baby looked up at Laslow curiously. His eyes were dark like Xander’s own, and he was practically bald, but the coloring of the tiny wisps of hair on top of his head almost reminded Laslow of his own hair from—before.

“Hello there,” Laslow cooed as he looked down at the baby. “Congratulations on being born.”

He hadn't known he'd ever wanted a baby before. But now he was holding one, and he couldn't imagine doing anything else in that moment.

The baby kicked Laslow in the arm. Laslow smiled.

It occurred to Laslow that they couldn’t just keep calling him “the baby” forever. He had to be given a name eventually.

Laslow had never had the responsibility of naming a child before.

So many names out there in existence, and this baby would be given one of them. The possibilities seemed endless. Nearly overwhelming.

Xander laid a warm hand on Laslow’s shoulder, and Laslow looked up. Something about Xander’s face appeared strangely soft.

“Forgive me if this is presumptuous,” Xander said, “but I was thinking of the name Siegbert.”

Laslow hummed.

“A big name to grow into,” he noted.

“He will have large shoes to fill as heir to the throne.”

Of course, Laslow thought. Xander was king. Of course his child would be heir to the throne. Their child.

Xander said, “If you’d prefer to think of another name—”

“No,” Laslow said. Siegbert reached up, looking as though he wanted to grab Laslow’s hair. Laslow let him catch a finger instead. He smiled. “Siegbert sounds like a fine name.”

Xander nodded. “I’m glad then.”

Laslow looked up, and Xander caught his eye. The air felt warm from the open window, and as ridiculous as the idea of wishing babies out of the sky still seemed in the back of Laslow’s mind, he was suddenly grateful to be holding his and Xander’s child right now. The baby he and Xander had wished for together.

Suddenly the fact Xander had wished for Siegbert weighed more heavily on Laslow’s mind as well. His feelings weren’t a one-way street.

Xander’s hand still lingered on Laslow’s shoulder. Laslow’s heart swelled.

That was, of course, when Siegbert’s face crumpled and he broke out into near deafening sobs. Maybe from hunger, Laslow thought. Being born was tiring, right? Or floating down from the sky, at least?

Xander did not seem any more familiar with what to do than Laslow. It was almost comical how unsure of himself the king looked. But they had a baby to take care of first.

So Laslow shrugged, rocking Siegbert in his arms, and gestured over to the pile of supplies Peri had left on the table. “We should probably learn about this whole parenting thing quick, huh?”

“I have been told there is no practice like that of hands-on practice,” Xander said.

Siegbert continued to cry.

They looked at the baby, each other, and then quickly rushed over to the desk full of supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) I get a lot of FE14 meta and fic related asks there, so feel free to browse through my "asks" or "fe14" tag for some extra stuff from me and your fellow readers you may not see over here. Or send in a question of your own if you had one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
